lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
3ª Temporada
A 3ª Temporada de Lost começou dia 4 de Outubro de 2006 nos Estados Unidos, transmitido pela ABC. Veja Também: Lost 1ª Temporada, Lost 2ª Temporada Este artigo contém o sumário dos episódios da 3ª Temporada de Lost. Jack, Kate e Sawyer abrem a temporada em cativeiros, como prisioneiros dos Outros. Quem são esses Outros e o que eles querem são as primeiras questões a serem exploradas na 3ª Temporada. Michael Emerson junta-se ao elenco principal na sua personagem conhecida como o falso Henry Gale. Romances se aproximam já que o interesse de Jack muda de direcção para a nova personagem Juliet, cujos motivos serão questionados. Sun e Jin continuam a celebrar a gravidez de Sun - mas o bebê é realmente de Jin? Os sobreviventes prestarão atenção ao aviso de Hurley ou farão seus próprios caminhos no meio da floresta na tentativa de libertar Jack, Kate e Sawyer? Charlie tentará voltar às boas com Claire e seu bebê, Aaron, mas podem eles confiar nele como limpo e sóbrio? Os destinos de Locke, Desmond e Mr. Eko com as consequncias da explosão da escotilha serão respondidas. Penelope Widmore achará a ilha e seu antigo amor perdido, Desmond? E podem os sobreviventes encontrar uma forma de comunicarem com o mundo exterior? Temas Principais O tema principal da temporada serão "Os Outros", grupo que começou a botar medo nos sobreviventes logo na primeira temporada quando Claire foi sequestrada por um deles. Abordará mais o "poder" de Desmond de prever o futuro. Personagem Principais em ordem alfabética *Ben interpretado por Michael Emerson *Charlie interpretado por Dominic Monaghan *Claire interpretada por Emilie de Ravin *Desmond interpretado por Henry Ian Cusick *Eko interpretado por Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje (personagem morto na temporada) *Hurley interpretado por Jorge Garcia *Jack interpretado por Matthew Fox *Jin interpretado por Daniel Dae Kim *Juliet interpretada por Elizabeth Mitchell *Kate interpretada por Evangeline Lilly *Locke interpretado por Terry O'Quinn *Nikki interpretada por Kiele Sanchez *Paulo interpretado por Rodrigo Santoro *Sawyer interpretado por Josh Holloway *Sayid interpretado por Naveen Andrews *Sun interpretada por Yoon-jin Kim Episódios da 3ª Temporada '--' "Lost: A Tale of Survival" 01 "A Tale of Two Cities" (Jack) 02 "The Glass Ballerina" (Sun e Jin) 03 "Further Instruction" (Locke) 04 "Every Man for Himself (Sawyer)" 05 "The Cost of Living" (Eko) 06 "I Do" (Kate) 07 "Not In Portland (Juliet)" 08 "Flashes Before Your Eyes (Desmond)" 09 "Stranger in a Strange Land (Jack)" 10 "Tricia Tanaka is Dead (Hurley)" 11 "Enter 77 (Sayid)" 12 "Par Avion (Claire)" 13 "?" (Locke) 14 "?" (Paulo e Nikki) 15 "?" 16 "?" 17 "?" 18 "?" 19 "?" 20 "?" 21 "?" 22 "?" Veja Também: Lost 1ª Temporada, Lost 2ª Temporada Lost: A Tale of Survival thumb|right|180px *'Data original de estréia:' 27 de Setembro de 2006 Voltamos para como tudo isso começou -- e prepare-se para a 3ª Temporada! A Tale of Two Cities *'Data original de estréia:' 4 de Outubro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Jack *'Escrito por:' Damon Lindelof, J.J. Abrams (escritor em conjunto) *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender Jack, Kate and Sawyer começam a descobrir o que eles são, como prisioneiros dos Outros. Atores convidados são John Terry como Christian Shephard, Julie Bowen como Sarah Shephard, M.C. Gainey como Tom, William Mapother como Ethan Rom, Brett Cullen como Goodwin, Blake Bashoff como Karl, Julie Adams como Amelia e Stephen Semel como Adam The Glass Ballerina *'Data original de estréia:' 11 de Outubro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Jin e Sun *'Escrito por:' Jeff Pinkner e Drew Goddard *'Dirigido por:' Paul Edwards O plano de Sayid para localizar Jack coloca as vidas de Sun e Jin em perigo. Enquanto isso, Kate e Sawyer são forçados a trabalhar em duras condições por seus captores, e Ben faz uma oferta tentadota para Jack que parece ser difícil de recusar. Atores convidados são M.C. Gainey como Tom, Tania Raymonde como Alex, Paula Malcolmson como Colleen, Michael Bowen como Pickett, Byron Chung como Sr. Paik, Tony Lee como Jae Lee, Sophie Kim como Sun jovem, Joah Buley como Luke, Tomiko Okhee Lee como Sra. Lee e Teddy Wells como outro. Further Instructions *'Data original de estréia:' 18 de Outubro de 2006 (originalmente programado para dia 11 de Outubro) *'Flashback:' Locke *'Escrito por:' Carlton Cuse e Elizabeth Sarnoff *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams Os destinos de Locke, Eko e Desmond são revelados depois da explosão da escotilha, enquanto Hurley volta ao acampamento na praia para contar a história do que aconteceu quando ele, Jack, Kate e Sawyer encontraram os Outros. Enquanto isso Claire, Paulo e Nikki escutam o discurso de Locke, no qual ele diz que irá atrás dos seus amigos. Atores convidados são Ian Somerhalder como Boone, Justin Chatwin como Eddie, Chris Mulkey como Mike, Virginia Morris como Jan, Joel Himelhoch como Xerife Williams e Dion Donahue como Kim Every Man for Himself *'Data original de estréia:' 25 de Outubro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Sawyer *'Escrito por:' Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz *'Dirigido por:' Stephen Williams Sawyer descobre o quão longe seus captores são capazes de irem para frustrar seus planos de tirar ele e Kate dalí, e Jack é chamado para salvar a vida de um dos Outros. Enquanto isso, o comportamento de Desmond começa a causar perplexidade nos sobreviventes quando ele começa a construir um aparelho desconhecido. Atores convidados são M.C. Gainey como Mr. Friendly, Michael Bowen como Pickett, Ian Gomez como Munson, Bill Duke como Guarda Harris, Ariston Green como Jason, Dustin Geiger como Matthew, Kim Dickens como Cassidy, Dorian Burns como guarda da prisão e Peter Ruocco como Agente Freedman. The Cost of Living *'Data original de estréia:' 1º de Novembro de 2006 *'Flashback:' Mr. Eko *'Escrito por:' Alison Schapker e Monica Owusu-Breen *'Dirigido por:' Jack Bender Mr. Eko delirante, luta com demônios de seu passado, enquanto Locke e alguns dos outros sobreviventes voltam para a estação Pérola -- uma das estações do Projeto Dharma na ilha -- esperando achar um computador que eles possam usar para localizar Jack, Kate e Sawyer. Enquanto isso, Jack não sabe em quem confiar quando dois dos Outros parecem estar em conflito. Atores convidados são Michael Bowen como Pickett, Adetokumboh McCormack como Yemi, Muna Otaru como Amina, Hakeem Kae-Kazim como Emeka, Jermaine "Scooter" Smith como Daniel, Michael Robinson como negociante, Ariston Green como Jason, Lawrence Jones como Soldado e Alicia Young como Mulher Cega. I Do *'Data original de estréia:' 8 de Novembro de 2006 '' *'Flashback:' Kate *'Escrito por:' Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse *'Dirigido por:' Tucker Gates Jack faz uma decisão a respeito da oferta de Ben, Kate se sente desprotegida quando parece que Pickett realmente manterá sua promessa de matar Sawyer, e Locke descobre uma mensagem escondida que pode guiá-lo à outros caminhos de sua jornada para descobrir os segredos da ilha. Atores convidados são M.C. Gainey como Tom, Tania Raymonde como Alex, Michael Bowen como Pickett, Nathan Fillion como Kevin, Eden-Lee Murray como Suzanne, Mark Stitham como Padre, Fredric Lehne como Edward Mars e Ariston Green como Jason * *